Nowadays electric bicycles and electric tricycles have become popular transportation tools. To improve portability and storability, many folding electric bicycles and tricycles have emerged on the market. However, almost none of these folding electric vehicles meet the volume and weight requirements for carrying onto buses or trains.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a foldable electric vehicle that is portable and can be carried onto buses or trains.
An object of the invention is to provide a portable and foldable electric tricycle that can be folded to form a chair or a trolley suitcase shape, so as to solve problems of inconvenience moving between buses, the underground (metro) and travel destinations.